What Poof Did
by Boolia
Summary: This story is based on what Poof might of done at Mama Cosma's house during the episode "Open Your Mouth and Say Aww." Mama Cosma will learn that it's not easy taking care of a baby, in this case a fairy baby.


**Before you read this story there's something you should know. This story is a prediction of what Poof was doing over at Mama Cosma's place, during "Open Your Mouth and Say Awww."**

What Poof Did

"Here we are!" Mama Cosma told Poof as she stopped the car in front of her house. Poof looked at her house. "Welcome to your grandma's house!" She unhooked herself, got out of the car, opened Poof's, door, grabbed Poof, shut his door, locked the car, and carried Poof inside and gave him the grand tour of the house.

"This is the living room." She told Poof who was in her arms. Poof looked up at her. "This is where we play, meet guests, and sometimes have parties. It's called the living room because we live and grow in it."

"Poof! Poof!" the little fairy baby wriggled excitedly in her arms.

"Aw, does my grandson like my living room?" She talked baby talk to Poof, making him laughed while she tickled him. Then she took Poof to the family room.

"This is the family room." She told him. ""It's like the living room, but it's a little bigger."

"Poof! Poof!" Poof wriggled his arms and legs. He shaked his rattle making everything in the family room come to life.

"Poof whatever are you doing?" Mama Cosma asked. "I don't improve of this at all!" Poof scooted away from Mama Cosma's grasp and laughed.

"Poof." Mama Cosma said nervously. "Just listen to your grandma and turn my furniture back to the way that they were before." Poof just staired at her and pointed his rattle at her like he was commending an order. Poof laughed and the furniture sprang into action coming towards Mama Cosma! Mama Cosma quickly ran and turned all of her family room furniture back to normal Phrew! She thought. That was a close call; I thought they were all going to eat me. She looked around; poof was no where in sight!

"Poof, poof where are you?" She shouted searching everywhere in the living room. She looked under the piano, under the sofa, under the rug, and in the cabinets, Poof was no where to be seen!" Then she heard a baby's laugher coming from the living room. She went to the living room and gasped. All of her living room furniture has come to life ! Everything the TV, the sofas, the pillows, the table, the TV remote, the cabinet holding videos and DVDS, young pictures of her son, even her magazines came to life!

" No! Not my parenting magazines, they told me how to raise Cosmo!" Mama Cosma shouted, and then zapped the magazines back to normal. Mama Cosma sighed in relief, then she heard Poof in the kitchen. She gasped and raced into the kitchen. There she saw Poof laughing, while he made everything in the kitchen come to life!

"Oh no. Not the kitchen too." She said, grabbing Poof in her hands. She dodged some forks, spoon, and knifes that tried to pin her to the wall, she turned them back into normal, and put them back into the cupboards. She started to turn everything else back to normal; when she was done she laid down exzuasted and sighed. _This baby is a_ _troublemaker_ she thought to herself.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof wriggled out of her arms, and headed towards the dining room. _Oh no!_ Mama Cosma thought. Not the dining room too! She zoomed into the dining room, sure enough there was Poof turning things in there to life. She quickly turned then back to normal, she was about to turn a candlestick back to normal when it talked all of a sudden!

"Wait madam suree!" The candle stick said. "You look hungry, how about you eat something while I sing to you?" He was about to sing when Mama Cosma grabbed him.

"I got to rescue a baby from hurting himself, I don't have time to be your guest tonight or anytime soon" She told the candlestick turning him back to normal, then putting him in the cupboard. She then followed Poof upstairs to the bathroom upstairs. She turned the tub, soap, the toilet, and Cosmo's "Ducky" back to normal. She fallowed Poof into her room. A portable clock and cupboard walked up to her when she entered the room.

"Look I'm walking!" the clock replied.

"Let's play a finding game! The cupboard said.

"Not now!" Mama Cosma shouted turning everything to normal. Poof went to the next room which was Cosmo's room. _Oh great._ She thought. _Will this nightmare ever end? _She followed Poof into the next room. For a change, Poof wasn't causing chaos and destruction; instead the baby was looking at a picture frame of his father.

"Dada?" The baby said.

"That's right!" Mama Cosma said, coming closer to the baby. "Your father lived here until he married your mother." The baby looked at the picture some more, then burst into tears. He never have been apart from them before, except the time Timmy offered to baby-sit, but he was closer to home then. He missed his dad and mom dearly.

"Don't cry Poof, don't cry. Mama Cosma assured him. "Here have some baby carrots." She poofed up some baby carrots, and offered them to Poof. Poof just looked at them and nudged them away.

"Please don't cry Poof." Mama Cosma begged. "If you parents see you crying, they're think that I'm the worst babysitter in faryworld." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"They're here already?" she said. "It's only been 3 hours!" Then doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, hold on." She quickly poofed up a pacifier for Poof to make him stop crying. She went downstairs to answer the front door, when she opened it she saw her only son with his wife and godchild.

"Hay mama!" Cosmo piped up.

"We'll here to pick up Poof." Wanda replied.

"Well don't be shy, come on in! Mama Cosma said.

"Cosmo and Wanda would've forgotten all about Poof if I haven't reminded them." Timmy said when they were inside.

"We would have figured it out sooner or later." Wanda reminded her godchild.

"I would have remembered." Cosmo replied. "But I was too busy being famous."

"Oh you were famous were you?" Mama Cosma asked her son.

"Cosmo was the world's best laser surgeon." Wanda told her."

"I cured people and I was famous!" Cosmo added, proud of himself. "Now where's Poof so I can tell him the good news?"

"He's in your bedroom, he can't wait to meet you." she told him.

"Awww. He missed us." Wanda said in a loving tone. The three fairies and Timmy all went to Cosmo's bedroom.

"Mama, dada!" Poof exclaimed happily when he saw them.

"Poof!" Cosmo and Wanda said. They came closer to him.

"Did our baby have fun at his grandma's? Wanda asked him patting his head. Poof laughed.

"Did you like the picture of your daddy?" Cosmo asked him. Poof looked at him.

"Poof?" he asked.

"That's right!" Cosmo told him. "This was my room when I was growing up; everything in this room was mine." Wanda picked up Poof.

"Thank you for taking good care of Poof in such short notice." Wanda thanked Mama Cosma.

"Don't mention it." She said. "He was just like my son when he was a baby."

"You mean absolute chaos and destruction?" Cosmo asked his mother.

"Well see you!" Mama Cosma said ignoring her son.

"See you!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy said together. Mama Cosma shut her door.

"Well Poof, I'm glad you had some quality time with your grandma." Wanda told her baby in her arms.

"Poof! Poof!" he replied shaking his rattle.

Guess what Poof! I was famous!" Cosmo said. Poof looked at his father.

"Do you want to hear how I became famous?" Cosmo asked his son.

"Poof, Poof!"

"Ok, it all started when Vicky booted your mom and me out of the room." As Cosmo told his laser surgeon story, he, Poof, Wanda and Timmy all walked home together under the sunset.


End file.
